The present invention relates to a side lifting apparatus for detachable connection to a container and arranged to be supported by the lifting stand of a fork truck to be raised and lowered along the lifting stand.
When handling containers with the aid of a side lifting apparatus, the container is frequently not level, but inclines somewhat in relation to the support surface on which the truck with the side lifting apparatus is moved. Such an inclined container cannot be connected to the side lifting apparatus unless the inclination is compensated in some way. The problem has been solved earlier by a side lifting apparatus which, by means of an outer frame, is pivotably journalled on an inner support frame carried by the lifting stand of the truck, the outer frame having a vertically movable main girder with two turnable locking pins which are to be brought into engagement with the top corner fittings of the container. By turning the side lifting apparatus about a central fulcrum, the locking pins can be brought to different levels corresponding to the inclination of the container to be handled. Although the known arrangement solves the problem of handling inclined containers, it has several other deficiencies. The double frame arrangement required to achieve turning means that the side lifting apparatus is relatively heavy. The double frame arrangement in combination with the main girder being located at a high distance above the ground means that the side lifting apparatus will have a centre of gravity which is located extremely high. Furthermore, the construction elements of the side lifting apparatus are so located that the truck-driver's vision is extremely restricted, entailing difficulties in fast and accurate operation of the side lifting apparatus to a position for connection with the container. The high weight also necessitates more material and thus higher manufacturing costs. Furthermore, it is necessary to arrange the main girder vertically movable in relation to the outer frame so that the side lifting apparatus can be adjusted to containers of different heights. This complicates the construction and further increases the cost.